Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic
The Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic '''was originally thought to be an extinct Caster-Magic it was originally used to bring light and the powers of the seven seas, it is also used to give people the ability to transform the legs into a fish tail, speak to sea animals and being able to sing different songs in a magical voice though a microphone. Both males and females can use this transformation. IN mermaid form their voices are powerful without a microphone, but in their idol forms they can use their magic in song. It is said that people with these powers have a kingdom and that they share it with Kaiju's. Description Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic is an offensive and defensive magic, it is also intended to heal others and bring peace to the ocean. It allows the user to have two different Forms added to their human form and can be transformed at will. The first is the mermaid form, the second is the pearl idol form. The colors of the mermaids tail and the pearl voice form depends on the color they they chose when they are in water or transform and they can change the color if they want to but only in their mermaid form. In all the forms even human form, they are able to shoot balls or streams of the color of their tail. When Singing the microphone in the center has the color pearl of the chosen tail. Colors Of The Tails The colors of their tails depend on their color of the pearl they were born from, they have the ability to change the colors of their tails but they don't really change it at all. The colors of the tails are numerous and are all different colors like red, black or cyan. Forms '''The Mermaid form has two pearl bracelets on the left wrist and a band with a stone. Around the fins of the tails are two pearls bracelets. The pearls and the bracelet and stone depend on the color they chose. The color they chose also change their hair color. For girls their hair elongates and changes color, with boys the length of their hair stays the same, but changes color. The Pearl Voice form is the second form and shows them like a pop star and is based on the color that they choose when they enter the water or choosing the color then transforming. For girls they either have long frilled skirts or dresses with bows on the back. For boys they have pants or shorts, which have short frills with smaller bows on their backs. In this form they use a microphone which they use songs that are fueled through their magic. Gaining this Magic This magic can only be gained, by being taught by one of the users which is rare, they only teach those who enjoy the sea and wish to give up their lives to live their and then they are given the magic and they are then reborn from pearls in a clam and the pearl allows them to take their Pearl idol forms. Equipment When becoming a pearl mermaid and being given the magic they are given a shell necklace which contains their pearl they are reborn from and their microphone which is transformed from their pearls. Songs Into the Sea Into the sea Hold you close to me Slide 'neath the waves Down into the caves Kiss me, my love Come rest in my arms Dream your dreams with me Slide beneath the sea Come to me, my love Forget the land above. Ooh, Ooah, stay away from me Release thee from thy spell Back to the land above Spell is all but gone Now you're free. '' Return to the Sea Even for one person"s heart who believed in it, it"s been lost. Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle that"s short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn"t wish it so. But even now, I can"t forget of that song you always used to sing. It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day Definitely I can return to it, but right now all it"s been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off. Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea. "Definitely..." "Love will conquer all, " "The constellations that decide fate can be changed." should completely vanish. All it is, is a cowardly lie. Like a jewel, the sea which shines bright as it"s nursed Engulfs everything with kindness and love, and gives seven lives birth and dreams to gaze at. So I've come back here. I won"t lie to myself any longer. I have my people to protect, and a world to protect. Definitely... The invisible distrust between another is a weakness to a love with no shape that I want to believe in Until I can finally feel the love within my grasp. On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up Everything ended and began again. Engulfed in the warm, quiet light my hopes matured, and returned to the sea. The bell of happiness rings out as the seven seas shine forth. A miracle of love that it causes is what I love most, and as we want to gaze at each other we gently kiss Category:Caster Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Transformation Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Mermaid Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Race